User talk:DarkHorizon/Archive 3
This is an archive of old discussions. New messages should go to the live talk page. ---- Territory Page If we can fit this into the Government pages, then why not fit the government pages into the species page? The huge debate I had with Eta was about the difference between governments and space. That's why I created these pages, and you won't even let me have that. And if you ignore this, DarkHorizon, I will not be pleased. --2 of 4 22:23, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Putting it in the right place might help... :First off, point me to this "debate", so I can see what your points are. Second, you were asked not to continue your posting of these pages, and yet you did. Thirdly, "I'' won't let you have that"? There are ''three different people telling you these pages are redundant and serve no purpose. I was not the one who posted the VfDs for these pages, although I certainly would have. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:27, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) Well, now I feel stupid, and I apologize for the being rude part. (on the archive page) Anyways, fair enough. Go to the Discussion on the Governments and Politics. --2 of 4 22:28, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I have read the discussion - it isn't really relevant to this particular problem (since it's a discussion about whether species articles belong on that page), but as least I can see your opinions on territories and governments. The point is this - the articles you have created do not do anything other than duplicate what is already on the related government or species page. They are typically no more than a sentence or two long, and usually go along the lines of 'X space is the territory controlled by X'. This is essentially a definition, one that is self-explanatory to anyone who encounters the term. If you read Memory Alpha:What Memory Alpha is not#What Memory Alpha Articles are not, the very first item on that list is precisely what I have described. And, note the remedy suggested: "And such short articles that include only one or two sentences should probably go in a different, larger page if possible." - exactly what we have been suggesting. :On your other point (why not merge governments with species), the articles on governments are (or should be) fully fleshed out articles in their own right, which precludes the use of the above guideline. If we know very little about a species' government, or political system (or don't have a name for it), then it is included on the species page. See, for example, how information on the Andorian government was originally on the species page, but was expanded and moved to Andorian Empire when sufficient information was revealed in to warrant a separate article. :In addition, you should also be aware than another editor previously created Federation space (note capitalisation) with a similar idea, and similar execution. The same rationale was employed, and the page redirected to United Federation of Planets, where the information on the area controlled by the UFOP is found in the very first paragraph. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:12, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) Ok, while I still don't agree about everything, you have a good point and I won't argue against deleting it anymore. --2 of 4 01:18, 16 Feb 2005 (GMT) Recent outages This almost certainly isn't news to you, but I couldn't find references to it anywhere (and I've been saving these error messages for a while and wanted to get rid of them): Yesterday and earlier today, I couldn't access Memory Alpha. I got the following error messages (or ones very similar to them): A database error has occurred Query: DELETE FROM `objectcache` WHERE exptime<'2005-02-21 23:40:19' Function: MediaWikiBagOStuff:_doquery Error: 1034 Incorrect key file for table: 'objectcache'. Try to repair it (localhost) Backtrace: *Database.php line 345 calls wfdebugdiebacktrace() *Database.php line 297 calls databasemysql::reportqueryerror() *ObjectCache.php line 369 calls databasemysql::query() *ObjectCache.php line 278 calls mediawikibagostuff::_doquery() *ObjectCache.php line 319 calls mediawikibagostuff::_query() *ObjectCache.php line 224 calls mediawikibagostuff::expireall() *MessageCache.php line 75 calls mediawikibagostuff::get() *MessageCache.php line 240 calls messagecache::load() *GlobalFunctions.php line 392 calls messagecache::get() *GlobalFunctions.php line 338 calls wfmsgreal() *Setup.php line 375 calls wfmsg() *index.php line 25 calls require_once() Or: A database error has occurred Query: DELETE FROM `objectcache` WHERE exptime<'2005-02-22 15:21:29' Function: MediaWikiBagOStuff:_doquery Error: 1016 Can't open file: 'objectcache.MYD'. (errno: 145) (localhost) with the same "Backtrace" listing. It's probably all been taken care of, but I wanted to let you know in case the info was useful. --Josiah Rowe 22:16, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) : Since the problem is obviously been solved, what was wrong with Memory Alpha / Wikicities / Wikia / Wikipedia? And when will http://memory-alpha.org/de/ will be back again? -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 23:00, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::There was a power failure at the colocation facility where Wikimedia and Wikia's servers are located. This meant that all Wikimedia and Wikia sites were down. The servers needed to be rebooted, and databases resyncronised. All ''should have been done by now, but apparently not (en.wikipedia is still running through syncronisation, but only because of its size). If de: isn't back up by tomorrow, drop a line to WikiCities Tech Support or Jason Richey at Wikicities. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 23:28, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Thanks for your informations. I left a notice on Jasons talk page; four hours later MA/de was back online. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 18:27, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) Yesterday's Enterprise How did you manage to acquire the sound clip which accompanies Captain Picard's quote? --Defiant | [[User talk:Defiant|''Talk]] 15:45, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) :A copy of the episode and an audio recording program that allow you to record the stereo mix that gets sent to your speakers... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:26, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) Bot in Memory Alpha Hello, in Memory Alpha/de we discussed the possibilities about using a bot in Memory Alpha. I'd like to know your opinion on using a bot aswell. Please check out the discussion in Ten Forward. Thank you. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 13:46, 9 Mar 2005 (GMT) RE: Requested Articles - People Thank you for giving me an answer to my question, and not go and tell me to make my own wikiwiki. BTW, where (i.e., link) is the definition of what is considered cannon that you mention? Thanks again.--C.J. 21:34, 11 Mar 2005 (GMT) :No problem. I actually linked to it during that discussion - it can be found at and policies. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:54, 11 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::Some one may want to change the front page of Memory Alpha, however... I was just looking it over, and noticed the following (bolding is mine, italics is to show the quote): Memory Alpha is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and '''reference for everything related to Star Trek'.'' Not to bring up an old topic, but wouldn't that include the books and the characters in the books? Just curious.--Azathar 19:09, 5 Jun 2005 (UTC) Re: Wikilinks on your User: page I'm in the process of doing that, started today in fact. If you check the history of my user page, you'll notice that.--Azathar 03:17, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) Klag and Klag Hey, Michael. I noticed that you removed speculation about the relationship between Klag (Lieutenant) and Klag (Governor) from the respective articles, which I suppose is fair, barring confirmation from Michael Sussman that the governor was meant to be an ancestor of the lieutenant. Would it be OK, though, to put a "see also" at the bottom or top of each page, so that readers can make the connection between the two Klags if they wish? (I only ask 'cause I didn't want you to think I was trying to start an edit war.)--Josiah Rowe 23:21, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) :Well, the best thing to do will be a disambig at the top, ie "This article is about X. For other uses, see...". I rolled it back because the anon was doing similar "connections" to characters with the same name or surname that were just non-sequitous (example, Jonathan Archer and Valerie Archer). -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:53, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) WHY? You sent me a message saying that copying something from another page is copyright violation! Well, just to let you know the site was public, and it said, "you are free to copy as you like, as long as you reference my site"... so ya. ---- Recieved message -- have tried to minimize the use but it occasionally seems better to use stub than the template for pnas. I've been checking the talk pages regularly. -- Dmsdbo 14:54, 5 May 2005 (UTC) deprecated? Hi. I just read that you called the stub template "deprecated". I don't think this is the case, at least I didn't intend that when I first created the template. I think that the stub message should still be used if the article is indeed a stub as defined here. Phylosian, for example, still qualifies as a stub IMO. -- Cid Highwind 16:53, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Unregistered users This is my beef with them. Sheesh - it's a question of who tires first. All it does is waste bandwith and time. If only there was another way. Keep fighting! -- Dmsdbo 00:18, 6 May 2005 (UTC) Episode Summaries Hi, I know you're busy, but do you think you could have a look over what I've written on some ENT episode summaries recently, notably , and . I don't have any pictures to put in, because I've only got VHS versions recorded from TV each week. However, if I could get pictures, would they be useful? zsingaya 16:26, 17 May 2005 (UTC) 1968 Why did you revert my addition of Jeri Ryan's birth year on the 1968 article? It is, after all, significant information to the history of Star Trek. :If I may interject, there's been a problem identified with our timeline -- it is only supposed to deal with events "inside" the Star Trek universe. :My solution was to create a production timeline -- but it only exists in a basic form as it has not experienced much expansion. Jeri Ryan's birth would best be listed under in an "Other events" subsection. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 02:03, 19 May 2005 (UTC) Our returning vandal I dont suppose there is any way we can circumvent this individual, meaning we are going to be sitting here all evening deleting his crap? --Alan del Beccio 20:44, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :He's running out of IP addresses very quickly, thanks to IP range blocks... I doubt we will have to see him reappear all night. -- Cid Highwind 20:48, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::He has jumped ISP once already though, so I am concerned he may have some sort of open proxy deal going on. Just as a side note: a useful tool in these cases is http://www.csc.fi/english/funet/calc/laskin2.html - it calculates the range block parameters for you. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:50, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :So far, all IPs are connected to Dialup-providers in the Seattle area... -- Cid Highwind 21:00, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Really? What are you using to trace them? I'm tracing through http://www.dnsstuff.com/ and http://www.geobytes.com/IpLocator.htm, which has had locations from Nashua, NH to Pasadena, CA... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:04, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Keep it up, you'll beat him yet! Tough Little Ship 21:01, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Our little vandal friend doesn't stand a chance. He isn't the first creep MA has had to deal with, and he certainly won't be the last. I swear, that guy obviously has some serious issues to work out. I'm guessing it's a bad upbringing, or perhaps too much time playing RPGs and not enough time hanging out with real people. Anyway, if he thinks he'll actually get away with this, he's sadly mistaken. Resistance is futile. --Shran 21:37, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Confusing Should i post a reply on your talk page or mine o.o Cabal Sanity I vote insane Sound-bite upload problem Hello there. I wanted to upload a .mp3 file of Doctor Phlox singing whilst he was jogging in , to form part of the Denobulan language page. However, when I tried to, the uploader claimed that .mp3 files were not allowed. I checked the upload page, and it clearly states that .mp3 is a valid file-type. Has this changed or is it a problem? What is an .ogg file? Thanks for your help. zsingaya 18:49, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Categories They already were categories dude, don't blame me. Someone else categorised them, I just created the page for the category. :Sorry I caused you trouble but think of it this way at least someone brought the problem to your attention... in a weird way. POV input (I'm sending the same text to all the admins that are currently active, so I apologize for cut and paste): I've been having a conversation with a new user on (my talk page regarding how to write an article on M/A in the proper point of view, that is from within the Trek universe (in the case of objects, people, places, ships, etc) rather than from the outside looking in. My understanding of this website, from day one, has been that it is the internet version of the Star Trek Encyclopedia, and have never had any difficulty understanding it any other way. This user thinks otherwise. I'm to the point in the conversation, and I'm surprised no other admins have thrown their hats into the ring yet, that I would like to ask for a little assistance, as I believe we shouldn't have to have any "policy" (per se) on such a straight forward and frankly "common sense" issue, either by starting a separate talk page or to Ten Forward. Whichever the case, and no matter how many articles we have written in the point of view which I am defending (that being roughly 10000) this user does not seem to understand, and we do not seem to have any page (aside from a subpage Cid had in his archive that I found) that I could use as an example (btw, the user in question more or less snubbed off Cids page anyway). So please, anyone else willing to assist would be much appreciated. I can't seem to better defend a point, a method and a style that is so "ingrained" into my brain/our brains as "normal" any other way than I have, as being right, without getting out a big stick -- and thus far this user has been an exception, as I have had experiences with countless other newbies and they seems to catch on to our style, well except one other, rather quickly. Anyway, I should also note, that I am aware of this users attitude and previous conflicts with adminstrators from other message boards (from my old Starship Modding days) and am somewhat in a position of a conflict of interest -- because frankly I believe this individual would rather go out in a blaze of glory than work our well established conformity. If you need an example of the work in question, just compare the perspectives of the original contributions of the user to the draft rewrites I made in the respective histories. Thanks so much! --Alan del Beccio 18:49, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) No image yet.jpg Please read up on MA procedures before reverting edits, as specifically says: You can also look for requested images by viewing File:No image yet.jpg, and request images by linking there. Thanks. Weyoun 19:42, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) Your presence is requested As an administator, I believe that it would be beneficial to the site if you helped participate in this discussion: Memory Alpha:Ten Forward#Vote of no confidence, hiatus on information removal edits regarding Canon Policy --Alan del Beccio 00:40, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Reverting "Spam cleanup script" Hi. I just wanted to let you know that it doesn't make much sense to revert edits by the spam cleanup script. This is an official bot operated by Wikia, which reverts all page edits that contain an URL that is considered spam (see: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Spam_cleanup_script). It isn't possible to edit pages containing these URLs either - without removing the links, the page won't save. There might be a possibility to get the relevant URLs removed from the "spam blacklist", but reverting will only lead to an edit war with a bot... -- Cid Highwind 17:18, 23 April 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for reverting the vandalism to my user page. Jaz talk 22:26, 29 April 2006 (UTC) USS Leeds Way back in May, 2005, you added a citation to the article. It associated the statement "In 2374, the Leeds was part of the Federation fleet, involved in Operation Return" with the episode ( ). What was your basis for making that claim? The question has arisen as to whether the Leeds was in it or not. The script didn't call for it, and no one seems to have a screencap showing it. I figured since you were the first to make the association, you might be able to help. Thanks! Aholland 16:30, 8 May 2006 (UTC) protected page Since I'm being accused personally (another user is sending various messages about "Captainmike is wrong" rather than "add my viewpoint into the article differently", i protected Shelby. I'm bowing out to allow others to work on it, this is called for by the protection policy. I shouldn't be involved anymore now thats its gone personal and i stopped the situation. The user in question has also made edits making accusations of impropriety against another user, I'm not sure what the source of his complaint is. -- Captain M.K.B. 05:13, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for replacing the aol.hometown links with tinyurl ones. I was checking up on the spam cleanup script and it was great to see someone else had already fixed its false positives. Angela (talk) 14:49, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Impersonator? Hey Michael. I guessed that User:Dark-Horizon was trying to impersonate you (instead of being a second account of yours) and blocked that account. If this really is the case, you might want to check the four pages this user added a comment to and remove your name from the signature. -- Cid Highwind 13:01, 8 August 2006 (UTC) ST: Invasion I see that you finally filled out the rest of the article summaries for the PS1 game... I guess that all it took was a page deletion and move. Heh. To mean to say, it all came about when I realized that the novel series actually had a slightly different name. Oh, and odd... first comment on the talk page in almost a year. Weird. :) -- Sulfur 02:47, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Fact citation I've been trying to find a tag similar to wiki's . While there seems to be a "Template:fact" it appears that this template is quite dead. I've looked in several places to find such a tag but to no avail. I am asking you because you are listed first in the admin list (Oh, the perils of being "Erst" =) My concern centers on the quote concerning Nana Visitor, (episode)#Background information here (trivia #5). I simply thought a source should be cited. I've asked the user who supplied the line for a citation, but I would like to know if a tag exists anyway. Tschuess, Naufana : talk 04:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :You're looking for the tag I think. That is the one that requests a citation. I've added it to the article in question. Although, I'm about to replace that, since it's fro the DS9 Companion :) -- Sulfur 04:51, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Realworld stuff Can you make sure to throw the template on articles about novels and authors when you create 'em? Much appreciated. :) -- Sulfur 16:15, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Burning House Thanks for noting the mockup/catalogue bit. I was more annoyed at where it had previously been uploaded to really pay much attention to it. :) -- Sulfur 16:15, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Stxnemesis I think that was actually his fourth time, although I don't think he was warned every time. -- Renegade54 18:54, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Oops Sorry about that... I don't know how I missed the watermark. I must be slipping... :( Thanks for fixing it. -- Renegade54 19:03, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Khitomer rewrite I just have to say it, your rewrite of that article is just brilliant! I was hoping to resolve that issue myself eventually, but you did it way better then I ever could, cleaning out the speculative parts 100%, addressing all the issues in a far briefer note then I could ever have done, and in the process also significantly improving the lay-out of the whole article. You have my respect man ;) -- Capricorn 09:42, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Q Continuum Is the video release not called "The Q Continuum" as opposed to just "Q Continuum"? -- Sulfur 18:03, 26 November 2007 (UTC) PNA Use Just because an episode summary may not have an 'accurate' act sttucture (are you so sure about that?) is no reason to slap a . Once an episode summary has accurately recounted the events in the episode, as have the summaries of and it is complete. Please quit with the pnas.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 20:35, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Voyager Acts Standard structure is a teaser and five acts, as you said. But who is to say writers did not bend this rule every so often? Without the scripts for the episodes, neither of us can be sure. I broke it according to where the TV commercials come in. The epilogues I put in wherever there is a clear, definite wrap-up or resolution of the story, such as in , or . Just for orderliness. But, as I said, without the script for each episode, we cannot be sure how the scripted act structure is for each episode. Therefore, for all we know, the present structure is valid. So I suggest leaving them as is. If somebody comes along who has the proper script, then let them change it accordingly. But right now, without the script, we cannot know if the writers followed the 'standard' rule, so it makes no sense slapping a pna.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:06, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Standard means standard in TV. You can't break the rules. It's the way TV works. Sorry to disappoint. -- Sulfur 01:48, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Intelligence Gathering Just fyi... I'm working on an article for the first issue right now -- I got it late last night (well, got home late last night and found that it had arrived earlier in the day). Just saw some of your updates on the various IDW articles, and wanted to give you the "head's up". -- Sulfur 16:17, 18 January 2008 (UTC)